User talk:Cute Bunny Lucy
21:43, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hey is this you? Yes, in fact, it is me. And I remember that. I was waiting for Cadence, who was supposed to appear there. And I did end up meeting her - But I couldn't get her background or become her friend. But thanks for asking anyway! -- 1joshuarules, the penguin. You can contact me here. 21:44, March 2, 2013 (UTC) HEY! Who said you could use my beautiful (Unlike you) Cheerleader Icon? Snowy Bomber (talk) 21:52, March 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE: HEY! Okay, sorry, your unique style is beautiful! Snowy Bomber (talk) 00:20, March 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Custom Penguin Good to know that you have a Mac, but I can't make your Custom Penguin because of the shoes and body item (And the neck too, I think, I'm not sure). Snowy Bomber (talk) 11:04, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh my goodness!! That did it Lucy8!! I'm staying!! Thanks so much for convincing myself to stay. *looks at self annoyed* *self looks back and shrugs innocently* Me: YOU REALLY SHOULD OF STAYED IN THE FIRST PLACE. Self: Oh yeah? Why? Me: So then Lucy8 wouldn't have to go through so much trouble. Self: Good point. Me: Anyway, glad your staying. Self: Yup. Me: Yeah Okay. Self: I might leave some other time though. Me: *facepalm* Self: What? RE:Why did you close my thread? Hi Locy, If you're talking about Testing the cannon-RP thread, it was closed as only 1 open thread is allowed at a time in the Roleplay board. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:22, April 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Re: Re: Why did you close my thread Well, all right, i've re-opened the thread. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:50, April 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:WHY DID YOU DELETE MY POST Hi Locy, I'm sorry, but this post is really off topic. We also had a post about killing spike hike, which was deleted as well. It was sort of off-topic, beside being mean. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:51, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :All right, i restored it, but please don't upload unrelated videos like Friday - Rebecca Black -AKA pookie killer 3000. You can link to them if you really need them. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:58, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter and Earth Day 2013 from Phineas99! Captain Mordecai; The Regular Avenger! April 22, 2013 Hey there! I know Easter is late of not but anyways...here is the Easter gift along with the Earth Day gift! Hope you like it! Oh and remember to turn green, and help protect the Earth and then eat some eggs! :D :P Easter 2013 Gift.png|Happy Easter from Phineas99! Earth Day Gift.png|Happy Earth Day from Phineas99! Summer shenanigans! Hi there Locy I would like to say, may I join the party penguins for the mancala tournament? Signing off http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Director(aa) Locy show pitchures Hi! I made a show called the Locy show for you. Here is a sneak peek at Episode 1. You make the rest! This is Nemoleegreen 22:56, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Locy show Teaser Here is teaser will show. This is Nemoleegreen 23:11, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Music on Page do http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Music has the IDS of all music in CP. I'b Back!!! I'm back on the CP wiki again! Irish-Violetta-Fan 11:12, March 22, 2014 (UTC)DjCadence ThePenguin RE: Getting a chat bot on my wiki Hi there! I'm sorry to tell you that I no longer offer individual support for the instalation of my bot, and also, considering that that wiki is owned by PixieLil, I'm morally obliged to ask her for permission if I were to offer you capacitation on the usage of the bot. Have a nice day! —Vicyorus (talk) 00:16, April 6, 2016 (UTC)